


Nex Ex Machina

by hocotate



Series: Nex Ex Machina [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, SeLay, hunlay - Freeform, layhun - Freeform, sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Yixing just wants to be with Sehun again.





	

_You’ll be alright_ , Yixing thinks as he unplugs himself, in his artificial mind repeating his creator’s words while ripping the cord into pieces. _We’ll be alright._  
  
  
Dropping it to the floor across which stained glass lay scattered, he leans back and waits. His battery is running out, the life powered by electricity leaving him as blood drips from a wound, and although he griefs his own lack of a soul, he knows that his so-called death won’t hurt as much as this.  
  
  
A machine is not supposed to feel, even less meant to love, but how can he refrain when that is all he knows how to do?

 

…

 

“ _Sehun, what is a kiss?”_  
  
  
“ _It's when people put their lips together.”_  
  
  
_Yixing hummed and rubbed his metal lips together, with his curious expression causing an amused giggle to escape Sehun’s warm ones._  
  
  
“ _No, no, Xing. Not like that,” his creator chuckled, not even frowning by the feeling of all too hard skin meeting his soft finger when he poked Yixing’s cheek gently. “Two people, who love each other.”_  
  
  
_Yixing let his eyes grow wide, in the back of his head wondering if he was learning well._  
  
  
“ _Like us?” he asked and Sehun paused, his smile fading for a split second only to return without its previous warmth._  
  
  
“ _Not quite like that, Xing.”_  
  
  
“ _But d_ _on't we love each other, Sehun?”_  
  
  
“ _Yes, we do, but-”_  
  
  
_Yixing cut him off, knowing that it’s rude but excited enough to overlook it._  
  
  
“ _Shouldn’t we kiss, then?”_

 

…

 

He smiles, recalling the books and the stories and everything he was ever taught. He _smiles_ and pretends and it somehow feels real, the way his lips curl automatically as if he is not just wires and steel. He smiles, but only while pretending.  
  
  
Resting over his cold lap lies Sehun’s lifeless body, its limbs already decomposing, yet looking more robotic than human. Yixing sheds a tear but he knows it's what he is programmed to do, and as he shuts his tired eyes, he regrets being stupid enough to believe that he could ever fix a human in the same way Sehun used to fix him.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is part of my (so far) rather inconsistent robot!au.


End file.
